


Make a Wish (But Keep the Candle)

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, F/F, Multi, Pre-OT3, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: Today was Kara's birthday. She should be happy, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vallern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/gifts).



> This story was unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Buat [Vallern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/pseuds/Vallern) yang sudah meracuni saya untuk membuat cerita ini dan untuk headcanon-headcanon yang sangat nganu itu. Racun lo ngelebihin Jessica, kampret!

The beeping sound almost made Lucy jumps out of her skin.

One of her teammates was looking at her with concern and Lucy shook her head. “It’s fine,” she said while checking on her phone.

It was a reminder for Kara’s birthday.

Or to be more precisely, a week before Kara’s birthday.

Since Lucy need at least a week to return to National City from this... Well, she couldn’t exactly said where she was right now. It was one of the secret mission given by the president herself, so if Lucy told anyone where she was, she would have to kill that person.

Anyway.

The mission already over, they were just doing paperwork and packing up. God, why there are so much paperwork for a secret mission? Why everywhere Lucy go, she would always end up with more paperwork? Well, at least now she was the boss and she doesn’t have to suffer writing those reports. As a thank you she brought the best coffee in this continent for each members of her team. Sorry, Lucy couldn’t tell you what kind of coffee is that, because it would give away her location.

“Ready to be back to National City, Major?” David, one of her team members asked with wide smile.

Lucy gave him a small smile. Even if it was just for three days, at least they could enjoy the civilization. "Don’t forget to come to the briefing, David.”

David chuckled. “Yes ma’am!”

The briefing was two days before Kara’s birthday.

Damn, Lucy hope she would have enough time to buy the perfect present for Kara.

 

* * *

 

If anyone asks her how in the world she could acquire Kara Danvers’ birthday date, well, Lena would raise her eyebrow and say it was none of their business. Lena knew Jess was curious about it, but her secretary slash friend doesn’t comment about it.

She did, however, smiled when Lena asked Jess to clear her schedule at Kara’s birthday date because she wants to bake. The next morning, the young Luthor found a recipe books about pumpkin cake with a note attached to it: _“I heard from a reliable source that Miss Danvers loves pumpkin. Just in case if you haven’t decide what to bake”_ with a smiley face and a J as a signature.

Damn you, Jess!

Oh well, time to bake.

 

* * *

 

Kara should be happy, right?

It’s her birthday! She was 26 years old now! Well, according to Earth's timeline.

She’s alive and she already found her calling, both as Supergirl and Kara Danvers. She finally talked about Krypton with Kal-El, the topic they never talk about every time they talked. One of the citizen she saved today gave her a free potstickers! Kara almost blurted out that today was her Earth birthday, but she couldn’t say that. So Kara smiled and say thank you. Snapper was happy with the piece she wrote today.

Her sister finally happy with Maggie, Rao know how much Alex deserve to be happy. She has Winn, and James, and Mon-El. Miss Grant sent her an e-mail wishing her a happy birthday!

But none of them were here right now.

When Alex said that she had a date with Maggie, Kara tried to hide her sadness. She shouldn’t be selfish. Alex already gave up so much for her, Kara couldn’t take this happiness from her sister. Alex already lost Jeremiah because of Kara. She couldn’t be the reason Alex lost Maggie. Alex also told her that she has another surprise.

Kara wanted to scream that she doesn’t want a surprise, she just want her sister. But it’s okay, Kara was a grown-up now. She knew she was not the only one that spent their birthday alone. Her friend, Emma, once told her that she used to hate her birthday. Because it wasn’t actually her birthday. It was the day when people found her at the side of the road. Kara told Emma that today was not actually her birthday, it was the day when she crashed landed on Earth.

Emma patted Kara’s head and ordered another potstickers for them both.

She light up the candles at the top of the cupcake.

“Rao, I wish...” _That I’m not alone..._ No, that was selfish Kara! She chided herself. “Oh, darn it!” Kara exclaimed when she saw the candles already extinguished.

Before Kara could do anything about it, her doorbell rang.

 

* * *

 

Lucy Lane was not nervous, okay? She faced an alien before. Granted the situation was not like this. And Lucy was sure she was not in love with that alien.

But this alien?

Man.

Lucy Lane was already deep in love with Kara Danvers even before she realized it.

That’s why she took the mission, because the one Kara loves is James Olsen, her ex-boyfriend, not her. She already gets in between their relationship before, and Lucy Lane doesn’t want to do that the second time. So yes, she ran away. Because Kara and James deserve to be happy.

The present on her left hand felt so heavy.

Shit, what if James was here? Or Alex? Shit. Of course Alex would be here! It was her sister’s birthday! Damn it, it was another can of worm Lucy doesn’t want to open.

Just go now, Lucy! Nobody missed you anyway! They would probably shock and wondering when they see you. You still have a time before one of Kara’s friend open the door and you could avoid the awkward...

“Lucy?”

It was not Kara’s friends, it was Kara herself.

Oh dear god, she looked so beautiful. With her hair down and, wait, where is her glasses?

“Kara,” Lucy said in awe. “Happy–“

She doesn’t get to finish it, because suddenly Kara hugged her tightly.

Well, at least she could die in the arms of the woman she loved. Kara still smelled like chocolate and candy cane, like the last time she hugged Lucy.

“Kara, not that I’m happy for the hug, but I don’t have an alien strength, you know.”

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry,” Kara said while pulling away from Lucy with a blush on her cheeks. “It just, you just gone, Lucy. Like poof, no notes whatsoever. I thought...” Kara doesn’t meet Lucy’s eyes when she said that.

“I know sorry won’t cut it, but I really am,” Lucy whispered. “The mission was a top secret, even the DEO doesn’t know about it. And we are doing everything we can to keep you and Clark in the dark.” She touched Kara’s cheek tenderly. “But I’m not here to talk about the mission. I’m here for you. Happy birthday, Kara.”

Kara smiled brightly, and Lucy was like looking directly into the sun. But she couldn’t tear her eyes away. She missed that smile so much.

“You knew about my birthday? And you remember? And you’re actually here?” Kara asked in one breathe.

“Of course.” Lucy smiled. She gave the bag to Kara. “I know it’s not much, I haven’t have enough time to find a perfect present for you. But then I saw this and...” Lucy bit her lip. Damn it, Lane! Stop acting like a school girl with a crush. Honestly, she was not this bad when she was with James.

Kara squealed in delight. “Oh my god, a stuffed puppy with Supergirl onesie!”

Lucy smiled. “Yes, but they only have a Samoyed stuffed puppy.”

“Lucy, I...”  The Girl of Steel was looking at her differently. Her blue eyes looked so beautiful underneath the alley’s lights. “Thank you.”

“So, are you gonna invite me to the birthday party or not?” Lucy asked.

“Oh Rao! Yes, of course!” Kara slapped her forehead. “I’m so sorry, it just, I didn’t think anyone would come here and...”

“Wait, what?” Lucy closed the door with a frown. Her heart was broken when she saw the empty room. “Oh, Kara...”

“It’s alright. I mean, human used to spent their birthday alone, right? Back at Krypton, usually it was just me and Aunt Astra because my mother and father was busy with their duties. But then when Aunt Astra was sent to Fort Rozz, well...” Kara was fiddling with her hands.

“Kara, I...”

Lucy doesn’t know whether she should be happy or angry when somebody was knocking Kara’s door right before she wanted to pour her heart out to the young Danvers.

When Lucy open the door, she thought she should punch the person instead.

“Luthor.” Lucy gritted her teeth. “What a lovely surprise.”

Lena Luthor raised her left eyebrow. “Lane. What a nice surprise.”

“Lena?” Kara asked timidly from inside.

“Obviously we’re both here for Kara’s birthday,” Lena said without breaking eye contact with Lucy. “Can we please not killing each other for at least an hour? For Kara’s sake.”

Lena pushed her way inside, making Lucy scowled.

“I’ll behave if you behave,” Lucy spat out.

“Of course, a Luthor would always be at fault even though I did nothing yet,” Lena challenged.

“Um, guys?” Kara waved her hands. She wanted to go separate Lucy and Lena, but to be honest, she was scared. Because Kara never saw Lena looking at someone like she wanted to eat them or how Lucy’s surrounding aura screamed ‘I’m gonna kill you!’.

She may be a Super, but she was not an idiot.

When her friends doesn’t move from the position, Kara finally stood between them. “Lucy, Lena,” she said with warm voice.

Both women sighed.

“Fine,” Lucy grumbled.

“Real mature, Lane,” Lena quipped.

“Lena,” Kara tsked.

At least the young Luthor have enough decency to looks guilty. “I’m sorry.”

“Did I smell a pumpkin cake?” Kara tilted her head.

Lena coughed. “Yes. I, uh, I bake it myself.” She gave the box to Kara. ”Happy birthday, Kara.”

Lucy just rolled her eyes when she saw Lena was smirking and Kara was looking at the younger woman with pride.

“Thank you, Lena,” Kara said bashfully. “I, uh, how did you guys knew about my birthday anyway?”

Lena’s forehead crinkled and Lucy raised her eyebrow.

“You do realized you have a profile page at CatCo’s website right? Where people could find basic information about you?” Lena asked.

“So you’re stalking her.” Lucy snickered.

“How do you know about her birthday, Lane?"

Lucy panicked. Shit. She knew about it because she read Kara's files back when she was still one of the DEO's Directors. Well, technically she still, but you know.

Lena smirked. “That’s what I thought.”

“Shut up.”

“Thank you. Both of you, really. I...” Kara choked back a sob.

Lucy took Lena’s cake box and her own present from Kara’s hands while Lena guided Kara to the couch, Kara’s eyes were closed and her lips were trembling. The Director put down the cake next to the cupcake at the same time when the reporter and the CEO sat on the couch.

“Darling,” Lena croaked.

“I’m sorry, it just,” Kara sniffled, she scooted a little so Lucy could sit on her right. “It’s the first time I spent my Earth birthday without Alex. Even when she was at college, she would call me and we talked about everything. I know I shouldn’t be selfish, and Alex deserve all the good things in this world. But it still hurts, you know. And the worst part is, Maggie is a nice girl, but I...”

Lucy’s jaw tighten. The can of worm was open the moment she heard the name. Maggie. So Alex Danvers liked women? But then why at that time... Lucy shook her head. No, stop. It was in the past. Alex just cared for her, and Lucy over-analyzed it. Or she was just projecting her own feeling to Alex’s behavior when the older Danvers was around her.

Just like she did with Kara. Still do, in fact.

“Darling, it’s okay to feel that way.” Lena rubbed Kara’s palm. “I was once jealous with Lex’s job when he was appointed as the CEO. He spent less time with me, until to the point where his secretary sent me a cheap happy birthday card.” She knew she shouldn’t say this when Lucy fucking Lane was around, but Lena knew Kara need someone on her side right now.

“Lois was...” Lucy exhaled. She shouldn’t be talking about her relationship with her sister when a Luthor was around. But fuck it, she would do anything for Kara Danvers. “She was always on the spotlight, that sometimes made people forget about my birthday. Sure, she's not really close with my father, but my mother loved her so much. And since my father rarely at home, well. Sometimes my mother planned a birthday party for me out of guilt, not because she wanted to. And I think, Lois did the same. After our mother died, Lois took over the mother role.”

When Kara’s sob turned into full-out crying that made her bent down, Lucy and Lena was looking at each other from Kara's back. Lucy’s face screamed ‘Look what you did, Luthor!’ While Lena tried to say ‘You’re the one that talk, Lane!’ With her facial expression.

“Darling, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you sad,” Lena said while rubbing Kara’s muscular back. Damn it, hormone! This is so not the time.

“Kara,” Lucy took Kara’s right hand and rubbed a circle on her wrist. Faintly, she could feel Kara's heartbeat thumping faster than normal human.

Kara sniffled few times before she straightens back. “Rao, I felt so selfish now. Here I am crying just because my sister and my friends missed my Earth birthday one time, but you two has endured more pain than me. I’m so sorry.”

Lena leaned forward and kissed Kara’s scar at the same time Lucy kissed Kara’s wrist.

“You carry the weight of this city on your shoulder, Kara. Selfish was not the description I would use to describe you,” Lena whispered softly while she brushes Kara’s hair from her face.

“Don’t sell yourself too short, Kara,” Lucy said.

“Thank you, for being here with me.” Kara smiled widely. Then she pulled both women into side hug. “Group hug!” The Kryptonian giggled while the humans groaned at the same time.

 

* * *

 

“Oh come on! Don’t use your power, Danvers!”

“I’m not! It’s not my fault that you can’t play UNO, Lucy!”

“Lucy, darling, just let Kara win. She is the birthday girl after all.”

“You’re getting soft, Luthor! Hey, maybe you should make an UNO lined with lead.”

“Oh my gosh, Lucy! I’m not cheating! Stop blaming me for your zero game skill.”

“Did you just throw a peanut at me, little Danvers?”

“I’m taller than you.”

“Honestly, you two! Please behave like an adult for once.”

When Kara Zor-El Danvers blew that candle, she thought Rao would never listen to her prayer because it was a selfish one, and the Kryptonian was taught to be selfless. But now, here she was, sitting on the floor with her two best friends, playing UNO. Eating Chinese take out and a birthday cake. With Lena Luthor and Lucy Lane wearing her clothes.

Yeah, she was happy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi at my [tumblr](http://nightwhite13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
